A Real Life FairyTale One Shot
by ForeverRK
Summary: A One Shot Fic..Me and A11kat made for Our Dear friend @Symbie on Twitter for her Wedding!  There is some R/K Loving So please read


**Title: A Real Life Fairy-Tale *One Shot*  
>Author: ForeverRK &amp; A11kat<br>Characters: Richard / Kahlan / Jennsen & Others  
>Rating: PG<br>Timeline: After Season 2  
>Story Type: Angst  Romance**

**Hey Guys! So this a fic me and A11kat wrote together for  
>Our Dear friend Symbie on Twitter for her Wedding Gift<br>from Us..We'd thought we bring here and share it with you  
>guys as well <strong>

**Enjoy! =)**

**A Real life Fairy-tale *One shot* **

"Has he arrived yet?" Jennsen asked pulling her from her thoughts. She turned back looking at her.

"I'm sorry what?" Symbie asked confused.

It was mid afternoon, and the palace was busy with their daily routines. About a year ago, Symbie's house was burned down by Darken Rahl's men, she was the only survivor. Her parents and little brother died in the fire and ever since then, Symbie had been alone. She and Jennsen had been childhood friends for a time, and so when she came across Jennsen one day about four months ago, Jennsen had insisted she come live with her in her brother's palace; Lord Richard Rahl's palace.

After hearing her story Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor, Kahlan Amnell welcomed her with open arms, insisting she stay with them for as long as she wanted. Little by little she had begun to feel as though she was a part of their family. When outsiders asked who she was, both Richard and Jennsen would always say she was their sister.

She didn't feel alone anymore, she now felt grateful for having such good friends surrounding her. Friends she could spend forever with. Jennsen smiled getting up from the bed and joined her on the balcony. Resting her elbows on the ledge, she leaned forward, looking ahead at the big gates that led people to the palace.

"Matthew will be here soon Symbie don't you fret."

Symbie's cheeks turned red as she looked away avoiding Jennsen's eyes. "Matthew's just a friend Jennsen, nothing more."

"I never questioned him being more then a friend Symbie... but now I am." Jennsen said with a tight lipped smile.

Symbie rolled her eyes trying not to blush again, turning her back to the gates; she leaned back against the ledge pretending not to care.

"HI MATTHEW!" Jennsen yelled below.

Symbie turned with lightning speed her eyes scanning the crowd quickly looking for him. He wasn't there. Symbie's Eyes shot to Jennsen who wore a mischievous smile.

"Jennsen!" she said slapping her across the arm.

Jennsen let out a laugh running back inside.

"SYMBIE!"

She Turned instantly to the voice she so loved to hear. Looking down she saw Matthew riding towards the Palace, straying away from his solders, he was one of Lord Rahl's most trusted commanders, he'd achieved so much, and yet he was only in his mid-twenties. Stopping his horse directly below the balcony she stood on he looked up at her with a wide smile. She couldn't help but mirror his expression smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi Matthew." she said bending forward to see him better.

They stood there staring at each other a moment, neither saying anything. Finally the silence was broken when Jennsen came back, joining Symbie on the balcony.

"Hi Matthew, Lovely day isn't it?" Jennsen said casually.

Matthew tore his eyes away from Symbie's, now looking at Jennsen. "Yes it is ... were you two planning anything today?" he asked.

Before Symbie could even think of a response, Jennsen answered.

"Yes as a matter a fact, my brother Richard and his wife just invited us all to go through the trails along Mount Rita with them, and stay in those empty cabins set along the river over night."

Symbie turned in question, "They invited 'All' of us?"

"Yep, they thought it would be good to get some fresh air for a day, seems they've grown bored of waking up in that big bed of theirs." Jennsen said looking back and forth between Symbie and Matthew.

Matthew laughed looking back to Symbie. "Well I'm up for it if you are Symbie." He spoke in a light tone, trying to hide how badly he wanted to go with her.

Symbie smiled down at him "Well..." she said pretending to consider.

"Oh come on, don't make me have to tie you to my horse and force you to come with us, Jennsen will help me, you know she will." He said in a jokingly challenging tone.

Symbie turned to Jennsen who nodded implying that she would. "Ok I'll go. I can't very well go tied to a horse." Symbie said with a laugh.

Matthew smiled pleased. "Good. I couldn't very well go without you." He said as he turned his horse to leave. "See you ladies tonight." he kept his eyes locked with Symbie's for a while before he urged his horse into a trot away.

Symbie watched him go trying desperately to cover her over bursting joy; she knew Jennsen would have something to say if she turned back to her with a big silly smile on her face. She took a deep breath re-composing her before she turned to Jennsen.

When she turned back though, Jennsen was gone. She walked back in her room, the door was left open, and Jennsen had obviously left in a hurry.

XXX

"Richard, wait!" Jennsen yelled as she came closer to him.

He was walking hand in hand with Kahlan, as they headed towards their room. They turned as one with the same worried expression. Jennsen closed the distance between them, stopping near the door of their bedroom.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" Richard asked fearful.

Jennsen nodded trying to catch her breath; she had run through five different halls to get to them. "Everything is more then fine, as long as you two cooperate." She said after she regained her breath.

"What do you mean?" they both asked confused.

"Well you know how Symbie and Matthew are destined to be together..." she said offhandedly as if it were history.

Richard and Kahlan nodded waiting for her to continue.

"Well I've invited them to spend two days with you two. Take them through the trails along Mount Rita, and stay in those empty cabins you two love to visit every now and then. You know the ones set along the river." Jennsen said in a hurried tone as if fearing she wouldn't have time to get it all out.

Kahlan felt her cheeks reddening when Richard gave her hand a squeeze, reminding her all they've done in those cabins together. When they found any free time, Richard would arrange for them both to spend a night there together, alone and away from people who'd interrupt.

Richard let out a long sigh, "Jennsen, what if there not ready to take their relationship to the next level yet?"

"Richard, we all know their madly in love, this might be what makes them realize they feel the same about each other. I just want to see Symbie and Matthew happy in the same way you two make each other happy." Jennsen looked from one to the other, knowing they were understanding.

Kahlan looked to Richard seeing the truth of her words, Richard had made her happier then she ever thought possible. When Richard turned looking into the depths of her eyes and smiled lovingly back at her, she was sure he felt the same. After their quick moment, they both turned to Jennsen.

"What?" Richard asked in defeat.

Jennsen smiled from ear to ear as she leapt forward embracing them both in a quick hug.

"Tonight, after lunch." Jennsen said over her shoulder as she began to walk away excitedly.

Richard waiting until Jennsen had turned the corner before he opened the door to their bedroom. He urged Kahlan to go inside. Once inside with her, he turned back to the door quickly locking it so they wouldn't be disturbed once he was alone with his wife. As he turned, he instantly felt Kahlan's hands on him, pushing him against the door as she crashed her lips against his.

XXX

"Where's Jennsen?" Symbie asked as they saddled their horses.

"She isn't feeling to well, I'm afraid she won't be joining us." Richard said expecting the question.

"Really?" Symbie asked shocked, "She seemed fine this morning."

Richard looked away avoiding her eyes, as he prepared to say his next line. "Must be just a sudden headache or something." he said as he walked faster, catching up to Kahlan who was ahead of them.

Matthew brought his horse by her side as they began to follow Richard and Kahlan. "Ready for some Adventure?" he said jokingly.

She turned to him smiling as she looked into his bright blue eyes. She nodded her head not wanting to risk saying anything silly she'd regret later.

XXX

The moon rose up too soon, before she knew it they were unpacking their bags, setting down their beds for the night. Matthew had never let their horses get too far apart throughout the day. Somehow he'd managed to keep watch on Richard and Kahlan as he kept close by her side. They'd talked and laughed the whole way, Symbie had told him things she had never felt comfortable enough to share with another.

Their conversation came so naturally and without fear, she felt so safe with him, it was almost too good to be true. Soon after retreating to their bedrolls, Matthew had offered to stand watch. Saying the protection of the Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor was too important to let their guard down, even if the Midlands were safe for now. Symbie had agreed, telling Matthew she would sit with him for awhile until she was sleepy.

Poking a stick into the fire Matthew looked up from his task at Symbie. She looked so beautiful sitting there by the fire, the way her eyes light up by the firelight. Took his breath away. All he wanted in that second was to tell her how much she meant to him, how much he needed her. How every second of everyday he was lost with thoughts of her and no one else.

"What are you staring at?' Symbie asked.

"What? I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Matthew blushed realizing he hadn't meant to stare at her so openly. But he couldn't help it, he loved her and she had yet to know how he truly felt.

Leaning over taking her face in his hands, Matthew cupped her neck, brushing his thumbs over her pale cheeks. Looking down into her eyes, he stepped closer to her, hearing her breath hitch and watching the sudden flush flare across her cheeks. Those were the only hints he'd ever been given to what she might be feeling.

Leaning in, Matthew softly kissed her, unable to go another moment without showing her what he held in his heart. Taking back by Matthew's sudden move Symbie cupped his cheek as she returned his kiss, savoring the intimate moment, never wanting it to end.

Pulling back Symbie pressed her forehead against his. "I can't do this." She murmured breathless.

"Why not?" Matthew asked dumbstruck. Fearing he may have let his feelings for her get the best of him and he had crossed the line.

"Oh Matthew, please understand. I just can't." Symbie said.

She felt tapped she had never been kissed like that. She knew what she felt for Matthew, had to be love. Sometimes it scared her how close they seemed, and how strongly she desired him.

As much as it would pain her, she had to stop this before it got any worse. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Matthew the way she lost her parents. She loved him to much to lose him.

Taking a deep breath, Symbie pulled away standing to her feet. Symbie watching as Matthew became nothing more than a blur from the tears pooling in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you." She whispered.

"Symbie, you will never lose me. I…I love you." Matthew said.

"Matthew…I'm sorry." Symbie said swallowing past the lump in her throat. As she made her way through the camp and lying down on her bedroll, softly crying herself to sleep.

XXX

Having cleaned up camp the next morning the couples set out toward their cabin. Little had been said between Matthew and Symbie. Giving both her and Richard the impression that something more then small talk had happened between the two secret lovers last night. Kahlan just hoped they would get through it, somehow. Feeling a hand come to rest on her back, Kahlan turn to find Richard leaning over on his saddle. Meeting his gaze she knew he felt the same way she did.

"It'll be ok…you'll see." He whispered.

"How can you be so sure?" Kahlan murmured.

Richard smiled that boyish grin she loved and said. "Because if it worked out for us, makes it no less a different for them."

XXX

The day passed slowly, with little conversation. Matthew had kept his horse behind hers, not wanting to upset Symbie anymore then he already had. He had replayed last night's events in his mind over and over again. He had lost all sense of control and kissed her, and now he was paying the price of it with her silence, it was more then he could bear.

Throughout the day he had brought his horse alongside hers many times and attempted to start a light conversation and every time, she had said the bare minimum, not talking with the easy flow she had yesterday. He wanted so badly to know why she had stopped kissing him, when it felt so right. It had been a moment of pure bliss, and when she had kissed him back in the same manner he kissed her, he was sure she felt the same. "I don't want to lose you" what could she have meant by that he wondered.

"We're here!" Richard called back to them, waiting for Matthew and Symbie to catch up before he continued. Matthew stopped his horse facing Symbie's.

"There's no need to gather wood tonight, there's already some inside to start a fire..." Richard continued.

Matthew's eyes shot to Symbie's in a flash, right on time to see her give a hard swallow holding back her tears as she looked to her left at the cabin at her right. Realization washed over him in an instant. That's what she had meant by not wanting to loss him, her entire family had died in a fire, and she feared losing him in the way she lost them.

That's why she pulled away from his kiss, taking his heart along with her. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized it sooner; he ached for the moment they would be alone to talk to her.

"You two will stay in this cabin, and Kahlan and I will be in the one over there" Richard said pointing at one that sat to their right, across from the one him and Symbie were to share.

XXX

Symbie sat on the edge of the bed staring at the flames in the fireplace when she felt Matthew's arm wrap around her as he adjusted himself beside her. She knew she should pull away from him, but the feel of him against clouded her mind of her worries. Against her better judgment she leaned in closer against him, taking in the comfort it brought her. She felt a tear of frustration roll down her face for not being strong enough to pull away; for being so weak against his touch.

He turned her in his arms, pressing her head against his shoulder as he stroked her back. "I Understand now." he whispered bringing her confused eyes to his. "I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you Symbie, more then anything I wish I could take the pain away."

Her tears came down faster in a silent rush as her breathing quickened. He brought his hands up cupping her face in his hands as he wiped her tears with his thumbs. He wanted to kiss her so badly, in hopes it would erase some of the pain in her heart, or at least, distract her from it.

"Do you love me?" He asked unexpectedly.

She kept her eyes locked on his for long moment before she finally pulled her gaze from him to his shirt. "Yes" she said in a broken whisper filled with emotion. Without a second thought he leaned forward in attempt to connect their lips, but with her hand she kept him away.

Looking back up, into his eyes she continued. "But it would be better if I didn't." She said in warning.

"What…why? How could our love be such a bad thing in your eyes? Please Symbie; give me a chance to show you I'll always be here for you." He said pleadingly.

"Matthew," she took a deep breath trying to regain the strength to continue, "I want that too, more then anything, but ...but I can't put my heart back on the line like that again, I fear losing you like I lost everyone else in my life."

"Symbie don't you love Jennsen like a sister? And Richard like a brother?" he asked.

She looked up at him surprised to why he'd ask such a thing. "Of course I do."

"Then why can't you put the same faith in me? Don't you fear losing them too?" he continued hoping she'd understand where he was getting at.

"I've never thought about it that way..." she said feeling confused.

"I know it must be hard for you, but please allow me to try and bring you the kind of happiness that shields your heart with love. I can't settle for being just your friend Symbie, I love you too much to be content being just a friend, and after last night, I honestly can't picture going back to being just friends with you, your much more than that.

From now on every time I see you I'll remember the kiss we had and want to kiss you again. To experience your love again" He took a deep breath, locking eyes with her. "I want to kiss you like that again now..."

Symbie remained transfixed, it was too much to take in, she couldn't believe her ears, could it actually be possible to be with Matthew in the way she often dreamed of? An old memory

suddenly came to her. Once when she had witnessed Kahlan giving a confession, and Richard was right besides her holding her free hand in both of his.

Though she was a confessor, her love with Richard was still possible. It didn't stand in the way of their happiness. So why should she let her past stand in the way of her happiness with Matthew? Why had she been so afraid of losing something she'd yet to have? She looked up to Matthew who'd patently been waiting for her to say something. She decided it was best to just show him.

In one quick movement, she wrapped her hands around his neck capturing his lips with hers. His arms wrapped around her instantly, pulling her towards him. They continued to kiss for as long as possible before they had to pull back for air. Matthew leaned his head against hers, as they regained their breaths.

"Thank you." she whispered letting her worries slip away. "If not for you'd I would've continued going on through life afraid to love. You've helped me realize that it's with love that I'll be stronger, not weaker against pain." She said softly pressing her lips to his once more.

He leaned back pulling her with him, laying them on the bed. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her back against his chest. "Thank you for allowing me love you, I hope I can make you as happy as you make me."

Symbie placed her arm over his squeezing it to her stomach as she intertwined her fingers with his. "You've already have made me happier then I ever thought possible." she said meaning it more then she's ever meant anything in her life.

XXX

~~The End ~~


End file.
